Another Hole In My Head
by ThrashMetalQueen
Summary: HIATUS;; Co-written with Cara Mascara. He led me on and then bailed on me. And he wonders why I hate him. PoguexOC, AaronxOCxReid
1. Prolouge: Part One

Disclaimer: I own Evolet Burchill. Summer Baizen belongs to Cara Mascara.

Pairings: PougexOC, AaronxOCxReid, CalebxSarah, etc.

Summary: He led me on, and then bailed on me. And he wonders why I hate him.

* * *

**Another Hole In My Head  
by: Rainbowblack & Cara Mascara**

**Prolouge**

Never play or mess around with a girl's heart. You will hurt her for life. Later on in time, when the whole thing passes, she'll say she's over the pain, but that's a lie. On occasions, sometimes they never get over the pain.

I, personally, am one of them.

I'm not saying I've been scarred for life, or stuff like that, but I had this best friend. We spent all of our time together. I liked him, I thought he liked me, but all it was, was just a game. And when I finally got the courage to ask him out, he already hooked up with another chick. and this was no ordinary one. She was one of those stuck up, nasty bitches who thought she was better than I was. And she thought it was just hilarious to pick out every imperfection about me every day. And most of the time, it was in front of _everyone. _Isn't that spectacular?

But you wanna know the best part?

You _really _wanna know?

He _knew _about it. The guy that I liked KNEW about it. Every time she made one of her _snarky-ass _remarks, I'd tell him! But he still went for her! How ridiculous is that?!

Yeah, that really pissed me off.

So, I don't talk to him. I don't hang out with him. I haven't gone anywhere NEAR him this whole time.

Congrats Pouge and Kate, I hope you're both happy.

I really, really do.


	2. Prolouge: Part Two

**Prolouge; Part Two**

**-Summer's POV-**

Charm.

It's been the weakness of so many women. Helen of Troy. Queen Guinevere. Rose DeWitt Bukater.

But I'm not Helen or Guinevere or Rose.

I'm Summer Baizen.

Just a teenage girl who happens to be stuck in a high school that seems more like an episode of _Days of Our Lives_.

So what do I do?

Stay with Menelaus? Keep up this facade with Arthur? Continue to live a lie with Cal?

Or do I fall for the charmer?

Paris, Lancelot and Jack Dawson are all looking mighty tempting right about now.

The only problem is, the charmer is the enemy. He's not only on the shitlist of my boyfriend, but also my best friend.

How does a girl go about _that_?

Like sands through the hourglass...


	3. Arriving Back To School

**Chapter One: Arriving Back To School**

**-Evolet's POV-**

I turned the corner and into the parking lot of Spenser's. I took the key out and let the engine die down. I looked into the mirror and fixed and fluffed my hair. Then I grabbed my bag and got out. As I did, I shut the door and locked the car.

I entered through the doors and walked to room 305. That's been my room since Freshman year and my room mate since then has been Mia Tunney. Now, I know what you're thinking. Yeah, it is Kate's sister. but mia isn't like her at all. Mia's actually unselfish, nice and not shallow. Honest, she isn't. Surprisingly, she's is realted to Kate. I don't know how, but she is.

As I travelled down the halls, my heels clicked and echoed off the walls. I looked around, a lot of the others had already arrived. There was no school today, but everyone was setting in a couple days early. Why? Because there was a mondo, HUGE party tonight. It was a tradition. Before every school year, all the students go to the big party. There's a different location every years. You know, so we don't get caught up with the cops in all.

I figured that Mia already got here, she always does come before me. So I just opened up the door and walked right in.

_'Baby, be back soon.  
I'm tired of dreaming of sex and  
tired of not being able to show my skills.  
Baby, be back soon.'_

I saw her sitting in front of the stereo playing Justin Nozuka. He's her favorite singer. She basically listens to him every second of the day. She spotted me and turned it down a bit.

"Hey, girl! What's up!" she greeted me.

"Hey, hey, hey!" I replied, coming in and setting my bag on my bed. I looked off my sunglasses and put it with it, then I went over and gave her a big hug. "Oh man, I haven't seen you in like ever!"

She patted me on the back. "I know, I know!"

"How was your summer?" I asked her, as I sat on my bed.

"Ah, good, I suppose." Mia said. "Not really much to do. The only thing that's been going on is my dad trying to help me cash in to get my own CD store."

Yeah, her family's big in business. That's why they're slightly wealthy. New money, though. And Mia just absolutely loves her music.

"What about you?" she asked.

I bit my tounge. "Oh, you know ... this and that... the usual stuff."

"Woman of many words." Mia chuckled, sitting down. "So, you going to the party?"

"Hell yes, what kind of question is that?" I replied, in a joking manner. "Are you?"

"Oh, yeah." she said, excitedly. "What're you going to wear?"

"I think I got an idea."

* * *

**-Summer's POV-**

"Yes mother, I arrived just fine." I didn't even wait for her to speak before answering the question I knew she was calling to ask as soon as I flipped my cell phone open. She must have timed me between my leaving the house and the average time it takes to get to Spenser Academy.

_"You didn't forget anything, did you? I could-"_

"Mom, please. It's a fifteen-minute drive! I think I can make the journey home to get something if I forgot anything. Besides, I haven't even gotten into my bedroom yet, so I wouldn't know if I left anything there!" As I said this, I fumbled with my luggage, trying to set it down in front of my room. Same room as last year. Wonderful.

Not the sarcasm.

_"All right, all right sweetie. I'll let you go. I love you."_ I love her too but my lord, that woman worries herself sick!

"Love you too Mom. Bye." I flipped my phone shut smoothly and turned the doorknob, dragging my suitcase behind me and into the occupied dorm room. "Kira," I greeted my roommate shortly, finding her impossibly trying to straighten the crimped curls of her red hair.

"Hi Summer." That was as far as this conversation, if you can even call it that, was probably going to go. It's not that I don't like Kira, it's just that's she's a tad bitter about the fact I'm dating her former fuck buddy. See, Aaron and I probably never would have had any reason to talk to each other if Kira hadn't brought him around the room constantly. But once he started coming around, he lost interest in my roommate and decided he'd rather have an actual relationship with me.

He's not as bad as people make him out to be. Sure, he's a dick to some of the guys in school and is known for being a bit of a bully, but he treats me just fine and that's all I really care about. Besides that, my parents are in love with him. They think he's the greatest thing since sliced bread. So everything works out.

It only took about ten minutes for a knock on the door to echo through the nearly silent room. Knowing full and well that it was Aaron, I skipped over to the entrance happily and just about yanked the door off its hinges. Aaron just got back from vacation yesterday night and I haven't gotten the chance to see him yet.

Unfortunately, what was behind the door was not what I was expecting to see.

"Good evening, I'm going door to door to find out what percentage of Spenser females would like their muffin buttered. Now≈"

I slammed the door shut right in Reid Garwin's face. I should've known better. He does something like this every year. "Idiot." I muttered under my breath.

"Save me a dance tonight Summer?" I didn't bother answering, just shook my head and walked back into the room. "I'll take your silence as a yes."

Kira scrunched her nose and looked at me. "Was that Reid?"

"Of course. Being a moron as usual." Kira just rolled her eyes and went back to trying to tame her wild hair.

I was just about to start unpacking when someone knocked on the door again. Sighing, I went over to it and put my hand on the latch. "Who is it?" I called before opening it, in case it was Garwin again.

"Me." My mood suddenly lifted and I swung the door open quickly. As soon as I saw him I jumped into Aaron's arms and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Baby!" He laughed at my enthusiasm and walked with me attached to his lips into the room, kicking the door shut with his foot, then dumping me on my empty bed.

Kira coughed loudly, causing us both to stop groping each other and regain our appropriate composure. Her glare bore into both Aaron and I. I don't think she'll ever completely get over it. But he was only ever second best to her anyway. Everyone knew she had her sights set on Caleb Danvers.

Aaron sat on the edge of my bed while I rolled onto my stomach, resting my chin on his muscled thigh. Swimming has done his body good, that's for sure.

His hand came down playfully onto my ass before he fell backwards onto the mattress. "Am I bringing you two to the party tonight?" he asked.

"I need a ride," Kira answered.

"Yeah, I guess I'll just meet Evolet there."


End file.
